Making Her Happy
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Justin sends her flowers and chocolates and pretty necklaces. He knows that one day, she'll realise that they're perfect for each other. Unrequited school-boy crush.


_**Written for my own 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge (2/335 - JustinRosmerta)**_

* * *

**Making Her Happy**

_Make sure she knows you exist_

Even you know The Three Broomsticks is the place to go. The Butterbeer there is the best in Hogsmeade, it's a fair price, and a bonus is the pretty owner, Madam Rosmerta. That's what you hear from the other students, at least, and that's your first stop the moment you set foot in the tiny village.

It's a small place, but warm, and she immediately catches your eye. She's pouring two large mugs of Butterbeer to a flirty customer, and she laughs at something he says. A finger traces the back of her hand, which she smiles at, and it's a smile you'll never forget.

Yes, you understand now. It's important that she knows who you are.

With a deep breath, you approach the counter. Ernie is watching you from a distance, eyebrow raised in a questioning look. You ignore him. This is important.

"Excuse me," you say with as much confidence as you can muster. "Two Butterbeer's, please."

She smiles at you, and it's the most perfect smile you've ever seen. Your mind thinks back to that man who'd been flirting with her just moments ago, and the way she'd blushed and giggled at one touch.

"Sorry, dear, but not unless you're fifteen." Another smile and your heart is pounding inside your chest.

"I'm Justin," you say. "Justin Finch-Fletchey." You hold out your hand for her to take, which, for a moment, you think she'll decline. But then suddenly her soft skin is against yours, and you give an involuntary shiver.

"It's very nice to meet you, Justin Finch-Fletchey," she says. "Welcome to my pub."

_Flowers can never go astray_

She remembers you the next time you visit, and it makes you happy. Her smile is still as wonderful as ever, and it makes that silly heart in your chest do silly things. You're only thirteen, but you're in love. There's no denying it.

"Still too young, dear," she says kindly. "But can I offer you something else?"

You simply shake your head, about to respond; but you're pushed aside when a man of middle years comes in with a bouquet of flowers.

"Miss Rosmerta?" he says.

She nods. "That's me."

The man passes her the bouquet, and she blushes. "Oh, they're lovely!" she says. "Who are they from?"

The man only shrugs. "No name," he says.

"They're beautiful."

You walk away, smiling to yourself. She liked them, at least, and you watch as she carefully places them in a vase on the bench top, making sure to take in their wonderful scent.

Your pocket is feeling a lot lighter now, but as you take a seat at the back of the pub with Ernie, Hannah and Susan, you know it's worth it.

It's made her day.

_Nor could a box of chocolates_

Honeydukes is one of the most famous sweet shops in Britain, and you love going there. Mr Flume – the owner – always offers free sweets for the students of Hogwarts.

Valentine 's Day approaches and everyone is hurrying to buy something for that special person. Ernie wants to send something to Hannah secretly; he asks if you have anyone in mind.

You have, of course, but you don't say as such. You've already planned something big – something that will blow her away – but are you supposed to tell him that? He already thinks you're out of your league and laughs at you often.

He just doesn't know love, you reason. All he has is a little crush.

There's a Hogsmeade trip on Valentine's Day, and like the flowers, you're there when they arrive. She glances around as if she knows her admirer is in the pub, but you only watch from the distance and smile.

As you leave, you hear her telling another young woman, "These wouldn't come cheaply Rihannon. Not at all."

The two women laugh.

"Well, I certainly hope they come forward soon, Rosie," Rihannon says. "He's certainly a keeper."

You go back to Hogwarts with a heart filled with hope.

_Send a birthday present_

Your mother starts to wonder where all the money she sent you has gone. You simply tell her things in the wizarding world are more expensive, and she believes you.

There's a catalogue that comes by owl post to Hannah, offering deals on charmed jewellery and other such items. Large letters that read _For That Someone Special_ catches your eye, and you know that it's her birthday coming up soon.

"Can I borrow that?" you ask, and Hannah looks at you oddly. "It's, er, my mum's birthday soon."

"Oh, she'll love something from here!" Hannah then exclaims, and she happily hands you the catalogue, claiming she can never afford anything from there anyway.

When it arrives – a beautiful gold chain with a pendant that glows when your one true love is near you – you debate whether to give it to her yourself. You picture the delight on her face, the joy, when she realises it has been you all along.

But your heart clenches at the very idea. No, you're not brave enough yet.

The pendant definitely glows when you visit her pub the next time. She is beaming, talking to every customer that approaches her. It glows even brighter when you approach, just as she's serving a man in Auror robes.

"See you next time, Kingsley," she says, and then she turns to you.

"Justin, here again, I see." She smiles, and you can only smile back at her and nod; for the pendant is glowing brightly, and you're certain that the next time you see her you will tell her.

_Ask her on a date_

This time it's by chance that you see her and you're nowhere near prepared. She visits the castle with a basket full of things. Other students say hello to her as she passes, but she stops just that little bit longer for you.

"Hello, Justin," she says, and then she's on her away again.

"Madam Rosmerta!"

She stops, turning to face you.

It's now or never, right?

"I was just wondering if you… if you were busy our next Hogsmeade trip?"

She blinks, puzzled slightly. "In The Three Broomsticks, as usual," she tells you, and there's a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Oh…." You think quickly. "Well, would you like to go out afterwards?"

She blinks again. "… go out?"

You nod, beaming. "For dinner."

And then you see her smile fade, and her face drop. Your heart pounds against your chest. "Oh, Justin, that is very sweet of you," she says, as if she's speaking to a child. "But… I've already made plans."

You may be a lot younger than she is, but you know she's letting you down gently. You consider telling her of all the gifts, but think better of it. Not yet.

"Oh, okay," you say. "Maybe some other time."

She merely smiles painfully at you, and then hurries along down the corridor.

Maybe some other time….

_Never give up_

You see her with that Auror she once referred to as Kingsley. They're in a corner of Puddifoot's, holding hands across the table and she's giggling like a little girl as he whispers things to her.

Your fists clench at the sight, furious. What does he have that you don't? Sure, he's a little older and he's an Auror, but that doesn't make him any better.

"Cheer up, mate," Ernie says, his voice annoyingly close to your ear. "We'll all be rejected at least once in our lives."

You round on your friend, glaring at him. "Shut up," you say. "I wasn't rejected."

He glances back to where they're now snogging, an eyebrow raised.

"She'll get over him eventually," you continue confidently. "Wait and see."

You both turn another gaze to where they're now almost on top of the table, they're so close together. You smile. Yes, eventually she'll get over him. Eventually she will see that you can make her happier than he ever could. After all, he never gave her a necklace that glows when your one true love is near.

* * *

_**Poor, oblivious, 13 year old Justin. I'm sure at that age people are just blind to the obvious. **_

_**Also, Kelly, if you ever happen to read this... I FINALLY worked Kingsmerta into a story. Yay!**_


End file.
